


Sometimes...

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: I tried writing a poem and I liked it. It's kinda sad tho. Also, my first try writing a poem.





	Sometimes...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all, I wrote this last night after something bad happened. But, on a lighter note...IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! I hope you like this crappy first poem I wrote. xD

Sometimes, I need to die...  
Other times, I want to cry...

Sometimes, I need to draw...  
Other times, I want to claw...

Sometimes, I need to write...  
Other times, I want to fight...

Sometimes, I need to play...  
Other times, I want to slay...

Sometimes, I need to sing...  
Other times, I want to fling...

Sometimes, I need to leave...  
Other times, I want to cleave...

Sometimes, I need to cry...  
Other times, I want to die...


End file.
